


Much Worse a Punishment

by ineswrites



Series: Hydra Trash Meme fills [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, HYDRA Trash Party, M/M, background hydra husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 06:02:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11617452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineswrites/pseuds/ineswrites
Summary: The men that surround them watch the scene with a mild interest.“You should be thankful, honestly,” one of them barks at Rumlow. “Nobody else will touch you now, you’re so ugly.”A fill for a hydratrashmeme.





	Much Worse a Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> Time to de-anon, I guess?
> 
> I wasn't super happy with this story, but I reread it recently and it turned out to be better than I remembered. I revised it a couple of times anyway.
> 
> [The prompt:](https://hydratrashmeme.dreamwidth.org/2271.html?thread=5139423#cmt5139423) Steve breaks into a hydra base to steal some info and destroy it from the inside, but on his way through he encounters Rumlow being raped. He has to decide if he's going to save him or not. He knows some of the awful things Rumlow has done, in particular to Bucky, but Steve also doesn't like seeing anyone being treated that way.
> 
> Bonus  
> +Rumlow thinks Steve wants a turn with him  
> +Rumlow doesn't want pity and says awful things  
> +Steve is squicked out

It’s the hottest summer Arizona has seen in ten years. Steve’s skin is sweating under his heavy, star-spangled suit, and Captain America doesn’t sweat easily.

Fury called him last night, to inform him about another Hydra base he found. The Triskelion fell five months ago, but ex-Hydra operatives were still causing trouble. Especially losing Rumlow was a big punch to the gut. They suspect there was somebody Hydra in the hospital that helped him escape. Now… Now Rumlow can be anywhere.

The inside of the base is a little cooler and Steve sighs in relief. He takes off his helmet, wipes his forehead with a back of his hand.

He freezes at the sound of voices. He follows them to a room at the end of the corridor. The door is ripped out of its hinges. His back flat to the wall, he peeks inside.

The room itself is concrete and nothing else, but Steve barely registers that as the scene that plays out before him sinks in. There are seven men inside. Three he recognizes from STRIKE. Other two he has seen before, probably somewhere around the Triskelion. One is a stranger. And the man on the floor… He’s naked, his body covered in blood and burn scars. He’s blindfolded, his deformed face smudged with red, but Steve recognizes him instantly – Rumlow. The stranger kneeling behind him pins him down with a hand on his nape, his dick buried deep in Rumlow’s ass. With every thrust, Rumlow’s body moves a little forward, the hard concrete floor rubbing the skin off his chest and bound arms. The men that surround them watch the scene with a mild interest.

“You should be thankful, honestly,” one of them barks at Rumlow. “Nobody else will touch you now, you’re so ugly.”

The stranger breathes out a laugh. Steve can see sweat dripping down his face and neck on Rumlow’s back. “Yeah, I think his ass might look better than his face now.”

Rumlow makes a small distressed sound.

Steve clenches his teeth to keep in the noises of terror threatening to escape him. Rumlow is a terrible person, a ruthless abuser and a murderer who tried to _kill Steve_ , for the love of God. Neither of those excuse him being raped, though. And yet, Steve’s doing nothing but standing behind the wall and watching, and there’s a feeling of grim satisfaction rising in his chest at the shout of pain that falls out of Rumlow’s lips when the man drives his cock more forcefully into him. And it’s that sensation, and not the scene before him, that rises bile in Steve’s throat. He shouldn’t be feeling that. He shouldn’t just stand and watch someone being abused like this, even if the mentioned someone was lying to his face the whole time Steve’s known them.

And yet. He’s standing and watching.

“Not running your mouth anymore? You had so much to say just five minutes ago,” the same man who commented on Rumlow’s current level of attractiveness taunts. Steve thinks his name is Foster, but he’s never spoken to him, so he’s not sure.

“Guess he ran out of insults. There are just so many different words for fag.”

“Joke’s on him, he’s the one with a cock up his ass,” Maybe-Foster says.

“Wait until Rollins finds out.” Steve remembers Rumlow’s voice. It was always pleasant to listen to; smoky, he’d even say. Now it’s croaky and tight, as if he struggles to get a sound out. “He’s gonna fucking make you pay. You’ll all pay.”

The men burst out in laughter and Steve’s stomach twists painfully, because he knows why: Rollins is right there with them. And he doesn’t look bothered by what’s happening in the least.

Rumlow visibly tenses at their reaction. The guy pounding him moans.

“What?” Rumlow demands and Steve is amazed how he’s still able to work his commander tone. He’s ignored, though.

“You heard him, Rollins? Oh no, what are you gonna do to us?” Hayden asks.

Rumlow’s breath hitches.

“He wasn’t supposed to know I was here, moron,” Rollins replies, and he sounds so _bored_.

“What, you still scared of him?” Maybe-Foster taunts. “Just look at him. So pathetic, taking all our cocks.”

“I’m not scared,” Rollins grumbles.

He moves in front of Rumlow and crouches down. Rumlow’s head is still held down by the stranger’s large hand, so he grabs him by his jaw, pulls it up to face him. Rumlow’s biting his lower lip, not letting any sounds escape him, but Steve’s sensitive hearing picks up on his hard breathing. Rollins yanks down the blindfold, revealing Rumlow’s wet eyes.

“What did that burnt brain of yours cook up? That I’m some kind of your bodyguard? Where did you get that idea? Oh…” Rollins’s face twists in mocking understanding. “You thought we had something going on? That, my God, that I liked you? Newsflash, princess: the only thing you had going for you was your pretty face. And now, you don’t even have that.”

Apparently, Rumlow tries to look at anything but Rollins, because his gaze is fixed right on Steve’s face. His eyes widen as a tear rolls down his cheek. Hayden bursts out in laughter.

“Aww, you broke his heart!”

Rollins stands up, still looking down at Rumlow. He doesn’t notice anything’s off.

“Honestly, I think I deserve a reward for putting up with you as long as I have. Consider it a break up sex.” He looks up at the guy buried deep in Rumlow’s ass, grunting in pleasure. “Out.”

Steve grits his teeth. He’s been stalling enough as it is – now Rumlow saw him and he has to act. He reaches behind his back for his shield and throws it at Rollins. It hits not only his head, but also Maybe-Foster and the stranger who just pulled out of Rumlow, knocking them out. Three down. Three to go.

Hayden and Alvarez, both ex-STRIKE, jump at Steve the moment he enters the room, but they are no match to him; he fought twelve Hydra agents at once, what are two? They’re unconscious on the floor before they even fully realize what’s going on.

He turns towards the last of the abusers. He’s cowering in the corner.

“No, please! I didn’t even want to be here!”

Steve knocks him out with a punch to the face. He stares at his unconscious body, readying himself for facing Rumlow. He’s not sure what he’s supposed to do now. Try to comfort him? Arrest him?

Rumlow’s still kneeling naked on the floor when Steve finally works up the nerve to look at him. He found a knife somewhere and is now clumsily cutting the rope binding his wrists together. He also doesn’t seem eager to acknowledge Steve, entirely focused on his task.

Until his head snaps up when Steve takes a step forward and takes off the top of his suit. A grim acceptance crosses his face.

“Gotta admit, Cap, didn’t take you for the type,” he says in the same croaky voice.

Steve halts. Rumlow thinks… He thought he was nauseous before, but the sole idea of touching Rumlow almost makes him throw up in his mouth.

“No, just… Cover yourself.” He offers the top to Rumlow awkwardly.

Steve didn’t think it was possible, but Rumlow’s even more horrified.

“No, thanks,” he grumbles and moves to strip Rollins.

Honestly, Steve likes that idea better. He puts the top back on.

“What now?” Rumlow asks as he gets dressed. “You’re gonna give me some superhero monologue? They shoulda thought of _that_. Much worse a punishment.”

Steve should arrest him. He should arrest all of them. He sighs. He’s gonna need backup.


End file.
